Angra Mainyu
This page contains information about Avenger in Fate/Another. Innates Night Transfiguration *'Type:' Self Modification *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 50 (100) *'Health Cost:' 75 (25) **''Teleports Avenger to the targeted location. Can only be used during the night.'' **'Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 3 (0) seconds **'Upgrade:' Strengthened Night Transfiguration (Decreases HP cost to 25 and increases mana cost to 100, removes cooldown) **''Additional Information: ''In Capture the Flag Game Mode, when Avenger has taken his opponent team's flag, this skill will be disabled. **'Special:' Useable while combo is active during the daytime. Skills Level 6 refers to Nightmare's additional level. Murderous Instinct *'Type:' Self Enhancement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increases Avenger's attack damage, critical chance and mana regen, and gives Avenger a chance to stun his target on hit.'' ***Lv 1: +10 and +12% attack damage, +10 mana regen per second. ***Lv 2: +15 and +14% attack damage, +20 mana regen per second. ***Lv 3: +20 and +16% attack damage, +30 mana regen per second. ***Lv 4: +25 and +18% attack damage, +40 mana regen per second. ***Lv 5: +30 and +20% attack damage, +50 mana regen per second. ***Lv 6: +35 and +22% attack damage, +60 mana regen per second. **'Critical Chance Increase:' 30% (40%) **'Chance to stun:' 30% **'Stun Duration:' 1 second **'Duration:' 10/11/12/13/14/15 seconds **'Cooldown:' 19 seconds **'Additional Info:' The stun effect has a 4 second cooldown. **'Upgrade:' [[Avenger#Improve Tawrich and Zarich|'Improve Tawrich and Zarich']] increases critical chance to 40% Tawrich and Zarich *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Avenger uses his twin daggers to attack, dealing magic damage and reducing target's attack and movement speed, as well as rendering the target unable to use abilities for a duration.'' ***Lv 1: 70x6 damage, -'20%' attack speed and silence for 2.0 second. ***Lv 2: 80x6 damage, -'40%' attack speed and silence for 2.5 seconds. ***Lv 3: 90x6 damage, -'60%' attack speed and silence for 3.0 seconds. ***Lv 4: 100x6 damage, -'80%' attack speed and silence for 3.5 seconds. ***Lv 5: 110x6 damage, -'100%' attack speed and silence for 4.0 seconds. ***Lv 6: 120x6 damage, -'120%' attack speed and silence for 4.5 seconds. **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Movement Slow:' 50% **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds True Form *'Type:' Self Modification *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Avenger metamorphoses into his true form, gaining additional health and three new abilities while losing Murderous Instinct, Tawrich and Zarich and also Hatred'' if attribute is acquired''. Increases Avenger's movement and attack speed.'' ***Lv 1: 100 additional health, +5% movement speed, +10% attack speed ***Lv 2: 200 additional health, +10% movement speed, +20% attack speed ***Lv 3: 300 additional health, +15% movement speed, +30% attack speed ***Lv 4: 400 additional health, +20% movement speed, +40% attack speed ***Lv 5: 500 additional health, +25% movement speed, +50% attack speed ***Lv 6: 600 additional health, +30% movement speed, +60% attack speed **'Duration:' 10/12/14/16/18/20 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special: '''Avenger gains [[avenger#Unlimited Remains|'Unlimited Remains']], [[avenger#Curse of Blood|'Curse of Blood']] and [[Avenger#Dust Explosion|'Dust Explosion']]. **'Additional Details:' Because of the way this ability is coded, it is possible for Avenger to dodge a stun, or walk after the timer in Deathmatch mode expires by triggering this ability right before the stun hits, or right before the timer expires. False Copy of Inscribed Creation - Verg Avesta *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **Avenger unleashes his noble phantasm, causing enemies who hurt him to receive damage in return as long as he doesn't die.'' ***Lv 1: Returns 1.50x of received damage ***Lv 2: Returns 1.60x of received damage ***Lv 3: Returns 1.70x of received damage ***Lv 4: Returns 1.80x of received damage ***Lv 5: Returns 1.90x of received damage ***Lv 6: Returns 2.00x of received damage **'Duration:' 11 seconds **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds **'Special:' Ignores B Scrolls and Anti-Magic Potion. In the event of Avenger using Verg Avesta on False Assassin's illusions, the real False Assassin takes all the returned damage. Does not reflect damage caused by the passive swords in Unlimited Blade Works or Arrow Rain. Does not reflect damage caused by the last hit of Lighting Bombing II . **'Additional Details:' Only returns damage that Avenger suffers. Take note that it is possible to trigger Avalon with this ability and yet do no damage to Saber's health. If used on Territory Explosion, Caster receives the returned damage. If Avenger is under the buff of Spirit Link Scroll, the transfered damage received from any ally units can also be returned to the enemy when Verg Avesta is being Activated. Skills gained in True Form Unlimited Remains *'Type:' ??? *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Avenger summons minions to do his bidding. Minions split in two after attacking 8 times (the originator's expiration timer and health is reset). If Avenger is further than 6000 range from his minion, the minion degenerates at -0.5hp/s and has -50 armor. Has Creep damage and armor.'' ***Lv 1: 100 HP, 2''' armor, '''28-37 damage. 200 explosive damage. ***Lv 2: 120 HP, 3''' armor, '''38-47 damage. 220 explosive damage. ***Lv 3: 140 HP, 4''' armor, '''46-55 damage. 240 explosive damage. ***Lv 4: 160 HP, 5''' armor, '''54-64 damage. 260 explosive damage. ***Lv 5: 180 HP, 6''' armor, '''60-69 damage. 280 explosive damage. ***Lv 6: 200'' ''HP,'' 7 ''armor'', 66-75 ''damage''. 300''' explosive damage. **'Duration:' 30 seconds **'Cooldown:' 6 seconds **'Additional Details:' Explosive damage is magic damage. Explosive damage is halved at the 101~250 AoE, explode has 250 AoE. Curse of Blood *'Type:' ??? *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'''''Swaps Avenger's and the target's hitpoints. **'Cast Range:' 150 **'Cooldown:' 38 seconds **'Upgrade:' Enabled once [[Avenger#Curse of Blood_2|'Curse of Blood']] is purchased. Dust Explosion *'Type: '''Explosion *'Hotkey: D *'''Mana Cost: '''200 **Summons 5 minions around Avenger that explode causing 200 + Level of True Form x 100' 'to anyone near Avenger, stuns enemies for 1.0 second.' **'Area of Effect: 3'00 **Cast Time: 0.5 seconds **'Cooldown: 6 seconds Attributes Strengthened Night Transfiguration *'''Stats Required: 8 **''Removes the cooldown on Night Transfiguration, but decreases mana cost to 25 and increases HP cost to 100.'' Improve Tawrich and Zarich *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Gives Avenger 30% chance to do double attack.'' **''Gives Avenger 40% chance to do critical attack while using Murderous Instinct.'' **''Deals 100 extra damage every critical attack.'' Curse of Blood *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Enables Curse of Blood.'' Nightmare *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Increases the level of all of Avenger's spells by one during the night. Goes over level limit.'' Blood of Avenger *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Enables the skill Hatred. '' **'Also curses enemies who kill Avenger, dealing 500 damage instantly and 3% of their maximum HP per second for 10 seconds (Physical damage). This damage over time cannot kill the enemy. Grants Avenger's team vision of the enemy for as long as the curse is in place. Enemies may only obtain one curse. Does not dispel Red Potion.'' ***'''Special: If Avenger is killed by False Assassin's illusions, the curse will appear on the real False Assassin. ***'Additional Details:' The instant 500 damage can kill. Ignores Magic Resistance, B Scrolls, A Scrolls, Anti-Magic Potions, Spirit Link Scroll. Bypasses Caster's Aegis. Hatred *'Type: '''Curse *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Avenger concentrates his curse onto a target, causing retribution to the victim whenever Avenger takes damage. Target takes 1.5X damage of what was inflicted onto Avenger. (Works like Verg Avesta, but only target victim takes damage instead of the damage dealer)' *'Cast Range:' 800 *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Cooldown:' 70 seconds (Unresettable) *'Special: Ignores Magic Resistance, B scroll and Anti-magic potion. (Note that after being targetted, using teleport scroll to run away can still result in lethal damage if Avenger is being damaged for the duration) *'''Upgrade: Only available after acquiring the [[Avenger#Blood of Avenger|'Blood of Avenger']] attribute Endless 4 Day Loop(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast [[Avenger#True Form|'True Form']] and [[Avenger#False Copy of Inscribed Creation - Verg Avesta|'Verg Avesta']] within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Avenger activates a four day loop, resetting his HP to what it was at the start of the loop every 3 seconds. Also resets the cooldowns of ALL spells and items that are in inventory every 3 seconds while this effect is active. Verg Avesta is active throughout the loop.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 1200 **'Duration:' 12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Special:' Allows the use of [[Avenger#Night Transfiguration|'Night Transfiguration']] throughout the duration even during daytime. Category:Servants